A Little Thing Called Love: Snoring in Harmony
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Di masa-masa teror Lord Voldemort si Pangeran Kegelapan, Harry James Potter selalu mengigaukan bahasa ular Parseltongue dan erangan horor penuh kesedihan yang meresahkan. Lalu, jenis dengkuran dan igauan macam apa yang keluar dari mulut Harry setelah pahlawan sihir terbesar dalam sejarah Inggris itu menikahi Hermione Jean Granger?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger  & Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"Apa kau serius mau menikah dengan Harry, Hermione?"

Tak mengangkat muka dari buntelan buku kerja dan kotak dokumen bisnis, Hermione Jean Granger mengangguk kuat-kuat, gestur sepakat yang terhenti seketika saat dengusan keras tak percaya mengucur dari lubang hidung pria tinggi berambut semerah gelap senja yang menggeliat malas di samping pintu kaca yang setengah terbuka.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Ron. Aku dan Harry saling mencintai," Hermione membelalak sekuat tenaga, menatap langsung wajah penuh pigmen gelap yang menyiratkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan mutlak.

" _Bloody Hell_ , Hermione! Coba pikir ulang sekali lagi. Harry itu tukang ngorok. Dia selalu mengigau, meracau dan mendengkur setiap kali tertidur," Ronald Bilius Weasley, salah satu anggota khusus Auror; pasukan penakluk penyihir hitam mengingatkan dengan nada menegur.

Menaikkan kerah jaket kulit penahan angin berkancing tarik yang menggantung longgar, sepasang netra biru langit mengilat Ron menatap lama penuh selidik, tatapan sarat rasa skeptis yang memaksa Hermione memutar dan menggerakkan mata ke belakang dengan putus asa.

"Lalu, kenapa memangnya kalau Harry suka mendengkur?" Hermione menegakkan tubuh di atas kursi, mencelupkan pena bulu kucing berujung runcing ke botol tinta sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan di perkamen panjang berisi daftar satpam Troll yang akan ditempatkan di garis merah perbatasan negara Irak dan Suriah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, betul sekali saudara-saudara tercinta. Memangnya kenapa kalau Harry hobi mengigau? Sebagai sahabat terdekat yang berubah menjadi kekasih (kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan dipersatukan Tuhan dalam mahligai pernikahan), Hermione tahu dengan pasti kalau Harry James Potter, si pahlawan paling terkenal di seluruh negeri selalu meracau dan mengigau setiap kali tersesat di alam mimpi.

Saat mereka berkelana mencari Horcrux, jimat terkutuk milik Lord Voldemort si Pangeran Kegelapan, misalnya, tak terhitung berapa kali Harry membangunkan Hermione dengan jeritan igauan yang menusuk-nusuk saraf dan menyentakkan dinding-dinding batin.

Setelah Lord Voldemort si mimpi buruk berjalan tewas di pertarungan epik Perang Besar Hogwarts, igauan Harry tak serta merta berhenti. Jika di era teror Lord Voldemort Harry menceracaukan bahasa ular Parseltongue (cerocosan menyeramkan yang pastilah disebabkan oleh koneksi pikiran Harry sebagai Horcrux ketujuh), di masa-masa damai ini Harry sering sekali mengigaukan aktivitas yang berkaitan dengan kinerja Auror dan pasukan rahasia penyihir lain.

Harry sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak menghadapi kelemahan pribadi yang bagi Ron dianggap sebagai bom waktu potensial yang harus segera dijinakkan. Tampaknya, meski sudah menjadi teman sekamar selama bertahun-tahun, Ron masih belum bisa menoleransi gaya tidur Harry yang seribut angin puyuh.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya, aku selalu mengigaukan hal-hal yang sangat penting dalam kehidupanku. Hal-hal yang benar-benar memengaruhi batin, hati dan pikiran," itulah jawaban berulang-ulang yang selalu dilemparkan Harry setiap kali Ron mengeluhkan dengkuran keras Harry yang mengalir silih berganti...

"Kenapa kalau Harry hobi mendengkur? Blimey, Hermione. Kau bisa kekurangan jam tidur dan kita semua tahu betapa cerewetnya kau tentang durasi istirahat yang ideal," Ron merengut memperingatkan, bergerak menyentak menuju sofa berlekuk indah yang dipenuhi bantal-bantal empuk berbagai ukuran.

Menekan bibir erat-erat, Hermione menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat. Dasar Ron, setelah kenyang menggunjingkan dan mengumbar aib Harry, sekarang laki-laki berdahi lebar dan tinggi itu dengan seenak jidat mengalihkan sasaran tembak, membongkar tanpa ampun kebiasaan jelek Hermione yang selalu marah-marah tak karuan jika tak bisa tidur malam selama delapan jam.

Padahal, sebagai penguji bersertifikasi dengan kredibilitas internasional yang setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan Troll batu berotak gendeng (selepas lulus dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Hermione langsung terjun ke bisnis rekrutmen satpam Troll), Hermione tentu butuh jam istirahat cukup agar bisa bekerja secara maksimal dan optimal.

"Masalah ngorok Harry bukan problema besar, Ron," Hermione menyeringai jengkel, mengurut sisi kepala untuk meredam denyut nyeri yang berdentam-dentam seperti bandul jam.

Sial, seminggu jelang hari sakral pernikahan, kenapa permintaan Troll terlatih justru meningkat tajam? Order luar biasa yang membuat Hermione terpaksa tunggang-langgang bekerja berjam-jam, melatih dan menguji Troll barbar dan brutal agar berfungsi sebagai petarung dan pejuang tangguh yang bisa ditugaskan di daerah kaya konflik.

Untung saja Hermione sudah mendelegasikan semua tetek-bengek resepsi pernikahan ke tangan Ginny Weasley, adik perempuan Ron yang tercatat sebagai perancang pesta pernikahan paling ternama abad ini sehingga semua kesibukan pekerjaan yang menumpuk tak mengganggu persiapan pernikahan yang sudah menggantung di depan mata.

Dan tentang hobi mengigau Harry (racauan heboh yang bisa membangunkan orang satu kampung), Hermione tak mengada-ada saat menyatakan hal tersebut hanyalah problematika kecil yang tak sepatutnya dibesar-besarkan.

Meski banyak pasangan suami istri bertengkar, bertempur dan ujung-ujungnya berpisah gara-gara dengkuran di tempat tidur, Hermione tetap maju pantang mundur.

Hah, Hermione pasti sudah gila dan layak mendaftar masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa jika ia melepaskan Harry, si cinta nyata dan keajaiban utama dalam hidup hanya karena persoalan remeh-temeh seperti itu.

Lagipula, sebagai penyihir, Hermione mengetahui banyak solusi keren yang bisa dipakai untuk memecahkan masalah kehidupan, termasuk kebiasaan ngorok yang menjengkelkan.

Mulai dari Ramuan Tidur, Mantra Pendiam dan Mantra Muffliato untuk memblokir suara-suara tak diinginkan sampai tindakan kuno yang sudah sering dipakai manusia sejak berabad-abad silam; tidur pisah ranjang dalam kamar yang berbeda.

Menggeleng dalam diam, mengabaikan Ron yang asyik mengganyang tar ceri dan panekuk labu yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja beroda, Hermione menyimpan berkas resmi bersegel di lemari laci kayu hitam.

Meski berbaring bersama Harry berpotensi merusak keteraturan siklus istirahat malam, Hermione bersumpah tak akan menggunakan satu solusi pun yang tersedia.

Tak akan…

Ya, bukankah cinta itu berarti saling memberi dan saling menerima tanpa syarat dan prasangka?

Bukankah cinta itu berarti saling memiliki satu sama lain? Saling memberikan dukungan emosional dan kenyamanan fisik maupun mental?

Dan demi hidup bahagia bersama Harry, bersama pria sejati yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diri, Hermione rela berkorban apapun.

Apapun…

Termasuk menerima dengkuran dan igauan Harry yang celakanya tak pernah mengenal kata henti…

* * *

Menyeretkan jemari tanpa henti ke dada bidang Harry yang telanjang, bagian jantan pria yang lembap dan masih menyisakan buliran samar keringat hasil percintaan panas yang mengguncangkan jiwa raga, Hermione menggoda lembut tubuh Harry yang tak tertutup selimut.

Senyum nakal terentang lebar di bibir Hermione saat Harry mengerang dalam-dalam, desahan lantang yang mengisyaratkan kalau sebentar lagi Kepala Departemen Auror itu akan mulai menceracau dan mengigau.

Menyentuh titik lembut di bawah telinga Harry dengan jemari, berusaha tak membangunkan suaminya yang tertidur nyenyak, Hermione mengenang kembali peringatan dan permintaan gamblang yang dilontarkan Harry di malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Kala itu, sesaat sebelum mereka bercinta dan memanjat puncak kenikmatan untuk kali pertama, Harry meminta Hermione untuk tak segan-segan bertindak kasar jika ia mengorok dan mengigau di dalam tidur.

"Kalau aku mendengkur dan mengigau saat tidur, kau boleh menendang keras-keras sampai aku terbangun," Harry tersenyum meyakinkan, dengan terampil dan cekatan melepas kancing mutiara yang berbaris rapi di gaun pengantin putih Hermione.

"Ya ampun, Harry. Aku tak mungkin setega itu," Hermione mengangkat bahu malu-malu, berdebar-debar dari kepala sampai kaki saat bibir Harry merayapi kulitnya yang terbuka dengan cumbuan belaian yang intens, berani dan menggoda.

Lama setelahnya, di saat mereka berbaring lelah dengan tubuh saling membelit usai melayang penuh kepuasan di awan surga, Harry kembali mengingatkan Hermione untuk melakukan aksi ekstrem yang diperlukan seandainya dengkuran dan igauannya menghancurkan waktu tidur Hermione yang berharga.

"Tenang saja, Harry. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau mengigau. Aku berjanji akan menikmati semua dengkuranmu," Hermione mendorong sebuah senyuman menenangkan, mengusap pipi Harry dengan ciuman manis yang lembut dan berlama-lama.

" _Aku berjanji akan menikmati semua dengkuranmu…"_

Meringkuk penuh kenikmatan, mengecap dan meresapi rasa hangat Harry di dalam dekapan, Hermione tersenyum senang dalam penantian.

Oh ya, tentu saja ia sangat menikmati semua dengkuran, racauan dan igauan Harry yang mengalir selancar sungai musim semi…

Bahkan, setelah dua minggu berumah tangga, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Hermione selain terbangun paksa oleh igauan Harry yang memantul-mantul di telinga.

Seperti saat ini, misalnya. Menyusup lebih dalam ke tubuh polos Hermione yang tak terbalut pakaian, Harry mendengkur garang, mengigaukan kata-kata yang membuat urat saraf Hermione merinding terhanyut emosi, menggelitik kesenangan selama empat belas hari terakhir ini.

"Mmm… Hermione…" Harry mendesah penuh penghargaan. Memeluk Hermione erat-erat seakan-akan hidup dan matinya tergantung pada rangkulan istrinya, Harry berulang-ulang meracaukan nama Hermione dalam luapan erangan sarat kasih sayang.

Mengamati dengan puas mata Harry yang terlelap dalam tidur, senyum senang menggulung di bibir Hermione. Seringai bahagia yang terukir sempurna saat pernyataan lawas Harry mengapung lepas dan bebas di rongga ingatan.

" _Sepertinya, aku selalu mengigaukan hal-hal yang sangat penting dalam kehidupanku. Hal-hal yang benar-benar memengaruhi batin, hati dan pikiran…"_

Hal-hal penting yang benar-benar memengaruhi batin, hati dan pikiran…

Bersandar dalam dekapan otot-otot Harry yang kokoh, mereguk dalam-dalam hawa panas lezat dan aroma primitif jantan yang menguar dari tubuh keras, panas dan sempurna yang tak pernah gagal membuai dirinya dalam getaran samar kenikmatan, otak Hermione menari gembira memikirkan masa depan dan malam-malam penuh igauan yang akan dilewatinya bersama Harry.

Terbangun dan terancam kekurangan waktu tidur gara-gara dengkuran suami yang berkali-kali memanggil namamu di dalam mimpi?

Mmm… inilah yang disebut dengan keindahan cinta.

Keindahan hidup berumah tangga yang sesungguhnya…

 **TAMAT**


End file.
